Leap of Faith
by Lionheart261
Summary: (Takes place after the Joint Training Arc. Beware of spoilers) Setsuna Tokage is a chatty extrovert whose skill as a hero is matched only by her impulsiveness. Tsuyu Asui is a blunt introvert who largely keeps to herself. All told, they've never exchanged a word-at least, not until a spur-of-the-moment decision from Setsuna brings them face to face.


Although constructed identically to their own dorm building, to the first students of Class 1-A to arrive at 1-B's dorm, the common area seemed even more spacious than their own. At the very least, it was considerably more vibrant-Kendo and the other decorators definitely went all out in preparation for the party. Now, with the hour of arrival about ten minutes behind them, the UA students in both classes were dressed for the occasion, to their own particular fashions.

As Kendo continued to informally oversee the party while chatting with Momo and Iida, other members of 1-B hung out in various areas of the common area or chatted with the few students from 1-A who had arrived, whom they had either befriended at some point or whom they had recently fought against in their first joint training exercise. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu stood across from each other in the kitchen, swapping accounts of their individual bouts, both of them slightly resenting how they didn't get to fight against each other after their match in the Sports Festival. Hanging closely to him was Bakugo, evidently uncomfortable with the large crowd and preferring to stick closely to his friends. Unfortunately for him, Kaminari had ditched him and Kirishima in an attempt to flirt with Ibara Shiozaki, which anyone who spent five seconds talking to Ibara could tell wasn't going to work out well for him.

As for the usual class troublemakers, Monoma, after receiving three "Kendo chops" to his neck over the course of the last few hours, finally decided that mocking the detestable 1-A wasn't worth the punishment, and sat sulking in a corner. Similarly, Mineta's attempt to hit on Kinoko Komori, a short girl who was usually shy and had a Quirk which let her sprout mushrooms almost anywhere she wished, ended with her angrily deciding to grow a set of them in certain areas of Mineta's short frame, causing him to flee the building in embarrassment, to everyone's amusement.

Hanging out alongside Kendo and 1-A's representatives was Setsuna Tokage, one of the team leaders of the joint training exercise and one of four students who made it into UA on recommendations. Widely known to be one of Kendo's closest friends and her "right hand woman" when it came to the various tasks required of her as class representative, Tokage's quick wit and social charms, combined with her ability to keep a cool head in the midst of crisis, made her well-liked among her classmates in 1-B. However, her quick wit did also come with the caveat of possessing a certain impulsiveness, which sometimes had her speaking her mind in situations where speaking her mind might not have been appropriate. This particular fault of hers only got worse under one specific set of conditions.

While Setsuna was in the middle of a conversation with 1-A's reps about an amusing anecdote from her internship, more 1-A students walked into the dorm, waving to friends they could recognize from within the throng of people. Todoroki and Uraraka joined Setsuna's group to talk to Iida and Momo, while Mina and Toru chatted about their respective battles in the exercise along with Pony and Kodai from Class B. Strangely, Izuku Midoriya was nowhere to be seen.

In the corner of her eye, Setsuna could make out a third figure who had entered with Uraraka and Todoroki, yet broke off in order to get a drink from the fridge. She recognized her as Tsuyu Asui, one of the other team leaders from the exercise, and a student whom she hadn't really talked to or paid much attention to before. From what she had heard, she had dominated against Ibara's team, displaying calm leadership over her classmates from 1-A, and she seemed to have a reputation for success among her classmates. Whether it was this fact, the atmosphere of the party itself, or the small yellow dress Tsuyu had on along with her hair done up in a bow for the occasion, Setsuna found her eyes widening involuntarily as she let out a small breath.

"Oh, she's cute," she muttered to herself, to the confusion of Iida and Momo.

"I-I'm sorry?" Iida asked, wondering why she had suddenly stopped her riveting story and was now seemingly staring out into space.

"Hm?" she asked absentmindedly, only briefly casting a glance at the taller boy.

"You were just telling us how you forgot to reattach part of your forearm before picking up the civilian," Momo supplied.

"Oh, yeah, she fainted on the spot, it was funny," she added, rushing the story to its end as she continued to look off in the direction of the kitchen. Kendo, being well accustomed to her friend's moods, knew to approach the situation with caution.

"Suna?" she asked calmly, touching her friend on the shoulder. "You good?"

"Mhm, yeah. I'm just, uh, going to get some food real quick, be right back," she said as she began confidently walking towards the kitchen. In looking off after her, Kendo noticed the source of Setsuna's odd behavior, and sighed audibly.

"Here we go again..." she muttered, putting her palm to her face.

"Again?" Iida asked, confused, to Kendo's annoyance.

"She always does this whenever she sees someone she thinks is cute," Kendo explained. "After three attempts to stop her, I discovered the futility of trying. I suppose it was only a matter of time until she took interest in someone from your class."

"Wait...so that's why she's-" Momo began.

"Heading right in Asui's direction? Apparently so," Todoroki commented.

Iida continued looking on in confusion while Momo let out a small breath in surprise before smiling softly. Uraraka giggled in her usual bubbly fashion, and Todoroki let only the barest hint of a smirk pass across his features, per his typical stoic demeanor.

"Don't worry, it's usually harmless," Kendo consoled them. "Just a lot of bad puns and flirty remarks. Usually the girls just laugh it off or say straight up that they aren't interested. Some are...less polite about it than others. And, if either side goes too far, well..." Kendo smirked as she finished, "Let's just say I have a long reach."

"Does this happen...particularly often?" Momo asked. Kendo chuckled.

"I've counted at least seven times, in addition to some...personal experience," she added after a pause, causing both Todoroki and Momo to raise an eyebrow. Kendo chuckled again. "I'm sure Suna will tell you all about it later."

As the group spoke, Setsuna briskly made her way to the kitchen, where Tsuyu was busy pouring herself a glass of filtered water.

"Hi!" She said to the frog girl, flashing her typical winning smile.

"Hello," Tsuyu replied politely, appearing to be somewhat surprised yet not particularly moved one way or the other by Setsuna's introduction.

"Come here often?" Setsuna asked jokingly. Tsuyu looked back at her with a neutral expression, as if she'd said something particularly strange. Faltering for only a millisecond, she added, "Guess not, huh? Well! I hope the amenities are to your liking," she concluded with another smile.

"The amenities are no different between our dorms," Tsuyu replied simply.

"Well, then! Now I know they're to your liking!" Setsuna joked cheerfully before appearing to think for a second. "I mean, unless you don't-"

"The dorm is fine," Tsuyu interrupted.

"Glad to hear it!" Setsuna replied, giving a thumbs up and not missing a beat.

Tsuyu sighed before taking a long sip from her glass, briefly shaking Setsuna's confidence. The way she saw it, she had two options on how to proceed with the conversation without crashing and burning-complimenting her on her performance during the training exercise, or...

"I like your dress!" She blurted out, causing Tsuyu to look directly at her, blinking a couple times in surprise.

Something told her that was not the right option.

"You do?" Tsuyu asked, legitimately curious, yet with a hint of what seemed to be doubt in her voice.

"Yeah! It goes well with your hair," Setsuna responded easily, settling into the conversation now that Tsuyu had responded. "Also loving the ponytail, by the way."

Tsuyu blushed ever so slightly, doing her best not to let it show. "Thank you."

"_Then again..." _Setsuna thought as she smiled.

"The bow is a really cute touch."

Tsuyu took another sip of her water, her cheeks reddening a tad as she let out a slight ribbit out of embarrassment. Setsuna felt as if a bomb went off inside of her chest, and was wondering whether or not her heart had just physically skipped a beat.

"_Oh my God she actually makes ribbit noises I CANNOT!"_

"Oh! Almost forgot!" she said, hoping to distract herself from the blush that was rapidly forming on her own features. Not wanting to shift position from the opposite side of the kitchen counter, she casually split off her right arm at the elbow, sending it floating out towards a cupboard she knew contained all kinds of junk food. She rested her right arm on the counter while idly manipulating her floating arm.

She knew that Tsuyu was looking at what was left of her arm on the table. She knew the sight of her disembodied limbs floating around and doing stuff would weird someone out even under the best of circumstances, but to her, it was a valuable test. After all, anyone she wanted to date was undoubtedly going to see her Quirk in action during her time at UA and out in the field working as a Pro Hero. If any prospective partner couldn't see her like that, then they just weren't worth it. As she once quipped when talking with Kendo and Kodai: "If you don't like me in pieces, I'll leave you in pieces." Which, in one case with a particularly mean girl in middle school, actually ended up happening literally-she detached both of her hands and flipped her off continuously as she walked away. She chuckled slightly as the memory came back to her.

"_Not my proudest moment, but eh," _she thought. "_Still together."_

Setsuna took a good look at the frog girl while her arm picked out a bag of chips. As far as she could tell, Tsuyu didn't seem visibly weirded out by the whole experience, which would seem to indicate that she was only weirded out by it to the normal degree everyone else was, at the very least. Setsuna was half expecting her to comment on it-asking questions about how it worked, how it felt, how many pieces she could break off into. Commenting on it like that could be interpreted as a warning sign, but experience taught Setsuna that not commenting on it was even more likely to be a red flag. Depending on the tone, the questions could either be genuine interest or thinly concealed mockery, but a lack of questioning almost always indicated that it simply unnerved whoever she was speaking to.

After another few seconds, she managed to get the arm to close the cupboard, chips in hand, and float back across the kitchen towards her outstretched limb. However, before it got there, it found itself rudely interrupted mid-flight as Kaminari failed to duck under it, still attempting to start a conversation with Ibara. Jolted out of her telekinetic control as a result of her own surprise, the arm fell to the floor as Kaminari took a step backward.

"Agh, what the hell was-holy **shit**!" He cried out as he gazed upon the limp arm on the ground. Setsuna grumbled slightly and readied herself to lift it up off the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going, Kaminari," Tsuyu said, in her usual blunt fashion, before bending over to pick up both the arm and the bag of chips. Placing the bag atop the arm's outstretched grip, Tsuyu carefully lifted it up until it met Setsuna at eye level. Setsuna looked at her own arm intently for a second, almost as if it was some strange foreign object. Soon, however, she gained the presence of mind to take control of her arm, relaxing her hand's grip in order to properly close it around the chip bag. Tsuyu then calmly positioned the arm so that, as Setsuna lifted up her right limb again, the two locked into place seamlessly. After a quick test, Setsuna chuckled.

"Thanks for the assist," she said, her usual smile returning as she cracked open the chip bag and began to eat.

Tsuyu shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Setsuna chuckled. "You'd be surprised," she said. It definitely was for her.

After a second, she spotted Ibara, still walking hurriedly in an attempt to shake off the electric teen, who was by now being berated by Bakugo for ditching him and Kirishima. "Oh! One sec," she shot off to Tsuyu, lifting a finger to signal a pause in their conversation, before raising her voice and turning herself to face Ibara's general direction. "**Damn**, girl, look at you in that dress! Work it, baby!" She said it in as flirty a tone as she could possibly muster, adding in a drawn out wolf whistle for extra emphasis. Although it earned her a few awkward looks from 1-A's students, her fellow classmates in 1-B could tell when she was playing a part for someone else's benefit, especially since they knew that the particularly religious and overly critical Ibara was **not **Setsuna's type. Ibara simply continued walking away while Tsuyu tilted her head in confusion.

"What was-?"

"Give it a second," Setsuna replied, looking over at Kaminari as she continued eating. As she expected, the boy slumped his shoulders ever so slightly in defeat, believing that the reason Ibara didn't return his advances was simply because she didn't like men. In reality, of course, the explanation was even simpler: she didn't like **him**, in particular., describing him after the Sports Festival as "crass, misogynistic, arrogant, and generally unpleasant to speak to."

"_Although," _Setsuna mused. "_Hi__s idea might not even be wrong."_

In any event, Setsuna figured that anything to get him to leave her friend alone worked. "Mission accomplished!" she said, turning back to Tsuyu with a grin.

Tsuyu shrugged, having observed his reaction as well. "Won't work for long."

Setsuna chuckled. "Is that so? And just why is that?"

"There are two ways that this situation can go down now," Tsuyu replied simply. "Number one-Kaminari convinces himself while talking to Mineta that perhaps Ibara is actually bisexual or 'playing hard to get,' and redoubles his efforts. Number two-Kaminari gives up, but Mineta hears Kaminari's story and follows you and Ibara around, hoping to obtain photographic evidence of...intimate moments." She found herself blushing slightly as she finished her explanation.

Setsuna paused for a second in utter disbelief before bursting into laughter, her head falling onto her arms as she bowled over on the counter. Despite her usual stoicism relative to the other girls of her class and the somewhat discordant nature of Setsuna's laugh, even Tsuyu couldn't resist breaking out into a smile as she listened to the girl's mirth. When she finally calmed down and took a breath after a handful of curses, she went right back into bantering like nothing had happened.

"Ah, **man**! ...Straight guys, am I right?" she asked, chuckling.

Tsuyu considered the rhetorical question for a second before nodding seriously, leading to another, lighter round of laughter on Setsuna's part.

"**Wow**! Holy **shit**!" she said, still laughing, before finally calming down. "You really are a blunt person, huh?" she asked, smiling and just about out of laughter by that point. Tsuyu didn't quite respond, although she could feel some slight tinge of embarrassment before Setsuna added on. "Well, I like that-makes you more fun to talk to!" Before Tsuyu could respond to that, Setsuna felt around the chip bag, but found no more to be snacked on. "Aw, darn it," she complained, crumpling it up before an idea went into her head.

"Hey, watch this!" She called out to Tsuyu before tossing the crumpled up bag towards a trash can across the room. However, the bag-ball undershot the can, leading her to quickly send out her left arm to knock it back into the air with the back of its hand. When this seemed to be sending the bag-ball beyond the can, her right arm was sent out to knock it directly into the can like a tennis ball. She allowed her two arms to come back into their sockets before pumping them both at once in triumph. "Yes! Nailed it!"

Tsuyu let out another ribbit, which Setsuna interpreted as her own, unique way of chuckling. "Seems like a lot of unnecessary effort. Or just plain cheating," she commented dryly. Setsuna chuckled.

"Maybe, but it was fun!" she responded with her standard enthusiasm. "I was all like, 'Swish!' and then the ball was like, 'How about no, though?' and then I was like, 'How about yes, you piece of garbage? Ska-doosh!'"

As Setsuna dramatically acted out the sequence of events, Tsuyu looked at her with a blank expression, seeming to do little more than observe her performance. When she was finally done, looking back at the frog girl with her usual smile, Tsuyu paused. "You seem to have a lot of energy," she said simply.

Setsuna grinned, taking the opportunity to get a bit more daring with her remarks. "You can say that again~," she replied with a wink. Tsuyu's expression didn't change, although her cheeks got noticeably redder.

"And you're very...bold," she added, in a voice she hoped was completely devoid of emotion. Setsuna's grin grew wider as she watched her blush.

"That too," she said cheerily.

Throughout the entire discussion, both parties were too distracted to notice their friends glancing at them occasionally, although only Tsuyu would've particularly minded their attention. Kendo rolled her eyes at some of Setsuna's more flirty antics, while Uraraka and Todoroki watched with amusement and delight, in their own ways. Iida and Momo largely ignored proceedings beyond the occasional glance out of sheer curiosity. By that time, however, a new development had surfaced.

"Oh, he's here!" Kendo said, pointing Iida and Momo in the direction of Hitoshi Shinso, who had just entered the building in his usual reserved, unceremonious fashion. Without any further ado, she addressed the party-goers. "Can I have your attention, everybody?" She asked a few seconds before she enlarged her hands and clapped, the sheer volume of which bringing everybody out of their conversations and directing their attention towards the center of the room. Shinso in particular seemed to tense up a bit, as if bracing himself for something.

"You all know why you're here," Kendo began. "We've known Hitoshi Shinso ever since he made his presence known right before the Sports Festival, where he made a promise to all of us that he would get into the course we were all lucky enough to be in from day one. Ever since then, he's been regularly measuring up to the best of both of our classes, all for the chance of fulfilling that promise."

Kendo paused, letting Momo pick up the next part of the student government leaders' drafted address. "Most recently, after weeks of training under Aizawa-sensei's personal supervision, Shinso participated with both classes in their first joint training exercise, serving with Tsuyu Asui from Class 1-A and Neito Monoma from Class 1-B. In both exercises, he yet again displayed remarkable talent both in the use of his Quirk and in terms of combat prowess, easily keeping up with Hero Course students who have been training to master both of these skills for more than a semester of rigorous coursework in their quest to become Pro Heroes."

Iida immediately picked up where Momo left off. "More than any first year student at UA, Shinso has demonstrated what 'Plus Ultra' truly means. All his life, he has endeavored to achieve something many of his peers deemed impossible, or at the very least unlikely-becoming a Pro Hero in spite of what many erroneously labeled a 'villainous' Quirk. Even after achieving the 37th highest score among all 4,687 of the written entrance examinations, and earning 22 Rescue Points through clever usage of his Quirk and a remarkably cool head in the face of crisis, still he was not accepted into either level of the UA Hero Course. The reason? His Quirk, which can only affect human beings, was simply unable to count for much against the exam's robotic foes."

Iida paused as he noticed Shinso wince as the memory of that examination day came back to his mind, but pushed forward nonetheless. "Nevertheless, he has persevered, and his continual perseverance regardless of adversity has caused the school faculty to consider drastic changes to the manner in which UA's entrance examination is conducted...as well as another, more immediate, change."

Shinso, who had previously seemed to sink into himself as the address went on, suddenly brightened as he braced himself to hear what Aizawa had insisted be postponed until this very moment, and what he hoped they were about to say.

Kendo jumped back in to finish the speech, brightening up herself as she read the school's official proclamation. "After carefully weighing his performance in both of these joint training exercises, and with due consideration of his prior accomplishments, it is the decision of Principal Nezu and the U.A. faculty that 1-C student Hitoshi Shinso shall now and for the foreseeable future be placed in the incoming Class 2-B of the UA Hero Course!"

On cue, everybody present began to clap enthusiastically for the new hero student, only accentuating the emotions which ran through Shinso's head as he heard those last few words. Kaminari and Kirishima, who had evidently built a rapport with the 1-C student, were the first to approach him and congratulate him on his entrance into the Hero Course, lamenting that he didn't make it into their own course. Kendo, Iida, and Momo walked up to him next along with Tetsutetsu and several onlookers from both classes, Kendo wishing to officially welcome him as 1-B's class president.

Upon looking at her hand, outstretched as she offered him a handshake, whatever composure Shinso had managed to maintain broke, and those involved bore witness to a response they didn't think they'd ever see out of the seemingly morose student: a wobbly smile playing across his face as tears of joy began forming in his eyes. Her own expression softening upon looking into his eyes, Kendo warmly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he found himself returning more readily than he'd expected. Several other 1-B students, including Pony and Bondo, and even Mina and Toru from 1-A joined in, piling around their new classmate as everyone else present continued to rejoice and express their congratulations.

Tsuyu let out a slight ribbity chuckle. "Those two are always eager to give out hugs," she remarked idly. When she turned back to look at Setsuna, however, she saw her looking fondly at the affectionate students. "...You want to join in, don't you?"

"Yes," Setsuna replied in an uncharacteristically small voice, with a choked up expression to match.

To her surprise, Tsuyu actually fully laughed-a high pitched sound that didn't sound too dissimilar from a tree frog's call in rapid fire. When she was done, she took a good, long look at the girl who had approached her.

The more Tsuyu thought about it, the more alike Setsuna and her friend Mina seemed. They were both naturally high energy, chatty, affectionate, and impulsive-both completely comfortable in their own skin. However, Setsuna also seemed to be starkly contrasted from Mina in some ways. She was calmer under pressure, a shrewd battlefield tactician, and-as Tsuyu had previously attested to-bold, in more ways than one. She seemed to be the kind of girl who would tell you, verbally or otherwise, what she was feeling and what she wanted in no uncertain terms.

Tsuyu was brought out of her thoughts by a light punch on her arm, followed by Setsuna's right fist returning to its socket. "K-knock it off!" she replied chuckling, yet noticeably flustered. Meanwhile, her inner thoughts for some time ran something akin to, "_AjxkjhgjSHE'S SO HECKING CUTE I _CAN'T_!" _Nevertheless, she continued, while blushing profusely, "So I like warm hugs! Is that so wrong?"

Tsuyu chuckled. "I don't plan on moving for the next few minutes," she said simply. Setsuna's face instantly brightened and her blush faded as she moved to join the hug pile, only to be interrupted mid-stride by a dramatic laugh she knew all too well.

"YES! With potentially 21 students of such high caliber compared to 1-A's 20, 1-B shall surely come to prove its superiority once and for all in the coming year!" Monoma cackled as he continued to rant and rave about 1-A's inevitable downfall, to everyone's chagrin.

"He...he does realize they'll probably admit someone else to our class to even it out, right?" Kaminari asked to no one in particular. Shinso simply groaned, somewhat used to the blonde's demeanor yet nonetheless bothered it had to come up now of all times.

Kendo broke off her embrace before being held off by Setsuna. Saying no more, she split off her right arm and had it snake through the crowd, completely unregistered as Monoma continued ranting. Before he knew it, the arm laid out a devastating karate chop to the back of his neck, knocking him to the floor for the fourth time that day. She returned her arm to its socket and turned herself away from the blonde boy.

"AGH! Damn it! You will regret this, Tokage-san!" he cried out in agony as he writhed in pain.

"Just be lucky I didn't aim somewhere else with my **foot**, jackass!" she shot back, to the amusement of many of her fellow classmates and some 1-A students. Kendo simply sighed, wishing that her friend wouldn't berate Monoma so much, yet nonetheless thankful for her assistance in dealing with his antics. Having all separated from Shinso, the group previously surrounding him went their separate ways, Mina and Hagakure choosing to hang around Shinso alongside Kaminari and Kirishima. Kendo walked back to where Uraraka and Todoroki were along with Iida and Momo, before continuing onward to speak to Setsuna directly. The group, not being given an indication to stay behind, tagged along with her, meeting up with their respective friends upon arrival.

"So, how did the 'Suna Chop' do?" Setsuna asked cheerily. "Hm. Doesn't sound as catchy."

Kendo smirked. "It worked well, although perhaps the 'Suna Clapback' could stand some work."

"Hey, anyone dishing out stuff like that should be willing to take it," Setsuna replied with a shrug. Kendo simply sighed before extending her hand towards Tsuyu.

"Don't know if we've really talked much before," Kendo said. "I'm Itsuka Kendo. I go by either."

Tsuyu nodded as she returned the handshake. "Call me Tsuyu, Kendo."

Kendo smiled slightly. "Got it. You did well in the exercise, by the way."

"Likewise," Tsuyu replied respectfully.

"I keep telling her that, but she still feels the need to be modest," Momo replied with a chuckle, causing Kendo to laugh in turn.

"Because you deserve to be credited too, silly!" she replied, which only caused both of them to laugh more. "You were amazing out there!" After a few seconds, however, a voice they recognized shouting wildly pulled them out of their reverie. Kendo, considerably more deflated, said, "Well, I should probably go calm Monoma down before things get ugly."

"Wait, hold on, Itsy!" Setsuna called out just as she had turned around. "Are we still on to go to that cafe downtown tomorrow?"

At this, Kendo turned around and looked Setsuna right in the eyes, her expression blank. She looked right back, and an entire imaginary conversation seemed to pass between them in the space of an instant.

"_I know what you're doing."_

"_And I know that you know. Now do it."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want to lie for you! ...Again!"_

"_Hm..." _Her eyes flitted towards Momo. "_But what if-"_

"_STOP!"_

"_Alright, alright, still in denial-that's fine."_

"_I _HATE _YOU!"_

"_No, you don't."_

"_Just-ask her out straight up!"_

"_Too late. I'm committed to this now, and she's looking at us, so you can either do it or make me out to be a fool."_

"_I am _tempted_."_

"_Itsy!"_

"_No!"_

"_Itsyyyyy!"_

"_No!"_

"_...Pretty please?"_

Their imaginary conversation paused as both blinked a couple times.

"_...You owe me so goddamn much for this."_

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it!" Kendo replied cheerfully.

"Cafe?" Tsuyu asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah, there's this great place downtown that serves the best coffee you've ever tasted," Setsuna replied cheerily before inspiration seemed to strike. "You should totally come with!"

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Oh, hush! We'd be glad to have you tag along! Right, Itsy?"

"Right," Kendo said after only a second's pause.

Momo murmured to herself. "Hm...it sounds like a rather lovely place," she said, causing Kendo to blush lightly. "Unfortunately, I'm otherwise engaged tomorrow. It'll have to be some other time."

"Awww, that's a shame," Setsuna said, pouting as she looked over at Kendo, who was still recovering from earlier. She could feel the girl's irritation rolling off of her like waves of energy. "Still, should be fun!" As she spoke, she turned to Tsuyu, and she saw Shinso laughing along with Kaminari, Mina, and Toru in the hall in the corner of her eye, her face brightening quickly. "Before I forget-be right back!" she called out behind her as she got a running start for a tackle hug. Kendo's eyes widened, and she quickly moved to intercept the girl, but found the gap between them to be too wide. Nobody could stop her as she moved in for the kill, letting out a cry equal parts dramatic and happy.

"Yeah, that's the last time I-wait, what the OH SHIT!"

Shinso and Setsuna both fell to the ground, Shinso crying out in surprise and pain while Setsuna simply laughed, having wound up on top of him. Kaminari and the others around him quickly joined in, amused by how determined Setsuna had been to give him a hug. Shinso's expression was largely angry as he looked up at the girl. However, as Setsuna looked down into his eyes, smiling her usual million-watt smile, even he couldn't help but let out the slightest smile of his own at the absurdity of the situation.

"Sorry about that-couldn't resist the prospect of a good hug."

Shinso sighed, his irritation evidently still there in spite of his amusement. "Just...tone it down, please?"

Setsuna grinned. "I make no promises."

"SUNA!" Kendo called out in fury at her friend's actions. Setsuna laughed even harder before getting off of him.

As Kendo began loudly chewing Setsuna out for her behavior while Shinso attempted to mediate the debate, Tsuyu looked over to her fellow 1-A classmates. Todoroki and Uraraka looked at her and smirked, while Iida and Momo were distracted by the debacle. Trying to summarize her feelings over recent events, she asked the one question at the forefront of her mind, in her usual blunt manner.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Wow, I wrote way more for this first chapter than I was ever expecting to!

Yeah, this is probably the first fic of this particular ship to be produced on this or any site. I just kinda came up with it in a Twitter post and, the more I thought about it, the more I thought the two of them would be absolutely adorable and that I needed to write that adorableness. Also, ngl, I'm not really a fan of any of Tsu's other ships. Izuyu is adorable, but I personally prefer Izuocha and Izumina. I'll never understand the ships with Bakugo or Kirishima, anyone putting her anywhere near Mineta in a romantic context can be shipped with my fist, and I'm neutral on Tsuraka, particularly since I ship her with Izuku. As for Setsuna, I've only seen her shipped with Izuku(because of course) and Jiro(which is admittedly pretty adorable too), which makes sense since she's more of a side character. But yeah, figured they'd work, and I'm interested to see your thoughts on the newly christened Setsuyu pairing.

Already said as much in the summary, but this takes place right after the Joint Training Arc of the manga, which is just about current, so that might cause me to get rather speculative if and when I decide to bring the main plot into this story. Also, I know everyone's pointing to the last panel of Shinsou in the last chapter, but I'm pretty sure that was just Izuku talking to him, and he has yet to be officially confirmed for which class he's in. So, that's what the party-and thus, their reason for meeting-is for. Also, regarding Izuku's absence...I have my theories on some developments which might occur as a result of that arc.

Anywho, it's late and I'm just gonna drop this here to see what y'all think of it. Don't hesitate to let me know through reviews and stuff. With all that said, hope you all have a fantastic night, and take care.


End file.
